Two Mistakes, Two Hearts
by speedy098
Summary: One of the ways that I think that the finale could play out.


It had been a long day at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres were finally making their way to the attendings' lounge where they would be spending the rest of the night waiting out the super storm. They were both exhausted, but Callie knew that there was something more weighing on her wife's mind. They had been in a better place lately; they were more affectionate and getting along better. But something had been weighing on Arizona's mind and Callie was determined to figure it out.

"You've been rather quiet today," Callie says.

"Yeah, yeah, it has been rather trying day," Arizona replied, staring at her feet.

"But, it's more than that. You have barely even looked at me all day. And I'm worried. After a day like today, all I need to do is curl up with you and it will be better. But you won't look at me." Arizona raised her head guiltily. She looks like she is debating something, and finally takes a deep breath as she comes to a conclusion.

"Callie, I have to tell you something," Arizona says as she looks directly into her eyes. Callie is taken aback by the pain and guilt swirling around in those deep blue depths. "I almost slept with Lauren Boswell."

"What!"

"I was showing her the on-call room that she was going to be staying in, and she had been flirting with me all day, and then the lights went out, and then we were kissing, and I lost control… But I stopped it; I couldn't do that to you… I love _you_." All Callie could do was stand there, her heartbreak plain across her face. She kept opening and closing her mouth like she was trying to say something but nothing would come out. Finally she gasped out a "Why?"

"Lauren, she reminded me of myself," Arizona said. "She is everything that I used to be. She is a great surgeon that is kind of controlling. But it was more than that. She is happy and energetic and everyone loves her. I used to be like that. Before babies and shooters and Africa and Mark and car crashes and plane crashes and lost legs. She is me when I was whole. Before I got beaten down by life and was forced to change every little thing about myself. And the greatest thing was that she accepted the new me. She didn't see the scars or the pain. She saw the new Arizona and she accepted her. She thought the new Arizona was beautiful. It was like the old me accepted the new me. I finally figured out how to live in this new reality.

"But I love you. All of those feelings don't matter because I love you. You have stuck by me through everything. You helped shape the new Arizona into someone who could be loved. I am everything that I am because of you. All the trials that we have gone through have made me stronger and that's because of you. But I had a moment of weakness. You have been nothing but faithful and amazing. I am so, so, so sorry. Please…" Arizona broke. All of the feelings she had been hiding from her wife for months were out there. She stood there staring at Callie with silent tears running down her face. Callie was crying too.

"Calliope… Please. Say something." Arizona took a step toward Callie. Callie took a step back. She held up her hands.

"Arizona, stop. I haven't told you the whole truth. I haven't been entirely faithful to you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Arizona asked.

"I…I… slept with Owen," Callie stuttered.

"What!"

"You had been missing for three days. The Search and Rescue team said that you all were most likely dead. There was only a 5% chance that anyone was alive. They were going to do one final sweep and then give up. They were going to give up," Callie sobbed. "So I did too. I went to Joe's and got drunk. I was so drunk. And Owen was so drunk. We thought you were dead. So… we comforted each other. It just evolved from there. We had both lost the loves of our lives. We just needed to feel better. I'm sorry."

"Goddammit, Callie!" Arizona yelled. "I was out there fighting for my life and you were here fucking Owen Hunt!" Callie took a step back as Arizona exploded. "I was worried about you and Sophia, while you were sleeping around! Why is it that every time that you are in pain you jump into bed with the closest warm body?! Did you not learn from the Mark thing?" Callie felt herself starting to get angry too.

"You have no right to talk. At least I thought you were dead. I was here!"

"But I didn't sleep with her! I stopped myself!" Arizona suddenly deflated. She looked like a broken woman. Her shoulders slumped and she took a deep breath.

"I need to leave," Arizona stated. "I need to process." She made her way to the door of the lounge.

"Arizona…" Callie started to follow her wife, but stopped, not knowing if it was her place.

"Give me time. I need to process. I need to decide if I can forgive you for this. And you need to decide if you can forgive me. Maybe, it's just not worth it. Since we got together, it's been a fight. And…I'm tired Callie. I don't know why everything has to be a fight. So, I'm going to go take my time. And you take yours. Then we'll decide where to go from here."

"I do love you Arizona."

"I love you too." With that Arizona walked out of the lounge and Callie collapsed on the floor. Both of the women were wondering if they could survive this latest heartbreak. All that could be heard in the silent hallway was the sound of two women losing themselves.

A/N: I know that there have been a million of these types of stories lately, but I thought I try one myself. So I have two theories about the finale. I think that either Callie is the one who cheated or that Lauren is actually in Arizona's head. I am really hoping it is the second one because I love Calzona. But we'll see what happens tomorrow.


End file.
